Food items, such as dairy products and desserts, are commonly sold in tubs having tapered sides and flanges extending out from the top of the tub. The top of the tub typically is sealed by a foil cover adhered to the flange. A variety of different cartons have been designed to package the tubs, normally taking the form of open-ended wrap-around carriers which include openings in the side panels through which the tub flanges partially extend. It has also been found desirable by some manufacturers for marketing purposes to package the tubs in cartons that allow portions of the tubs to be visible from the side as well as from the ends. In single tier packages this takes the form of exposing the bottom portions of the tubs. In two-tier packages it preferably includes exposing portions of the tubs in the upper tier as well as the bottom portions of tubs in the lower tier. In all cases the carton must be strong enough to support the weight of the tubs without risk of tearing. Further, the carton preferably should resist the "tenting" effect with which tub cartons are commonly afflicted. Preferably, the carton should be of a design that permits high speed packaging.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a carton that meets the above requirements.